


It's Been So Hard to Deal With This Alone

by GasterFan5



Series: Gravity Falls [13]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Gen, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Happy Ending, Hurt, Ouch, Possession, Possible Exorcism, Stanuary Week 2, Strange Potion, Violence, secret, this makes no sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasterFan5/pseuds/GasterFan5
Summary: Hey! It's the second week of Stanuary: Secret.I've had this idea in my head for a while. Summary time~!Stan always knew, in the back of his mind, that Bill could come back. It was always going to be a possibility. So when Bill did show up, he had no surprise--however, that didn't mean he wasn't going to try his hardest to prevent it.Being his stubborn self, he ends up taking back his mind and body--resulting in a strange combination of the two that scares the shit out of him.
Series: Gravity Falls [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1235264
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Stanuary





	It's Been So Hard to Deal With This Alone

Bill checked the glass bottle one more time. He gritted his teeth. This “virus-II 56” wasn’t cheap, and now, because Stan _had to **screw everything up**_ –

He breathed, trying to calm himself down. But it was so difficult! One, two, three…One, two…Alright, he was fine now.

The glass had barely anything in it, but what was in there was a dark blue color, which took on the texture of sand. Looking at it, Bill couldn’t help remembering how excited he was to use it the first time–and now it was just normal for him.

Bill zoomed across the shack until he spotted the little gremlin. He’d seen the timelines; he knew what was coming. So he sprinkled the sandlike substance over the man and crossed his fingers, hoping it would work when the day came.

. . .

“You messed with my family. You don’t deserve anything,” Stanley said in a dark tone, glaring down at the demon. He kept on his rant for a few moments longer before punching Bill.

This is it; Bill knew it was. He quickly said his lines on reviving before he disappeared into nothing. And even though he was practically dead by now, he was excited. If this worked…who knows how long he’d live on?

After only a moment to himself, he tore through space, and countless pieces of him scattered throughout the mindscape of his mortal enemy.

. . .

One piece. It was all he’d found today, so far. Bill sighed, counting without a hand. One month had gone by, and Bill had slowly recollected himself. Right now, he still had 27 pieces missing.

And he knew the number because his friend in the death department told him how many he’d need to find. Because, after all this time, he wouldn’t have forgotten. It’s all he had.

. . .

Stanley woke up from a strange dream where Bill came back. Recently, he’d been experiencing quite a few of these nightmares. Not only such, but he was feeling fatigue on the daily, and once he’d even thrown up. Not wishing to concern Ford even more, he kept to himself. Though he was starting to get worried…

With a small groan, he turned his back to the door and fell into a slumber once more. Only this time, he found himself in a terrible, grey version of the shack. Everything about it screamed STAN PINES; perhaps that was why he knew he was once again in his mindscape.

_Shit,_ he thought, turning around. And there he was.

“Shit indeed, Stanley! Haha, man it’s so good to be BACK!” Bill chuckled, holding his triangular body with such euphoria that it’d creep someone out who didn’t understand the story.

Stan’s eyes narrowed. He knew Bill could come back from the start, even when he considered the idea of erasing his mind. It was always a risk, but one he was willing to take. Yet with the wipe came a clean slate for all of his deals; he couldn’t possess anyone. Right…?

“See, but that’s where you’re wrong, Stanley.” Bill shared, smirking at the possible idiot standing before him. He took out his bottle and swished the contents around.

Stanley looked at him in confusion. “What is that?”

“Well, it’s Virus-II 56. It weakens the mind of the victim and helps us dream demons. Meaning I don’t need a deal anymore.”

At first, he was confused. What did that matter? His eyes widened when he finally understood. “W-wait–”. But before he could even start, the vision ended, and he was awake once again. He bolted upright, eyes alight with pure panic. What was going to happen to him now?

He definitely needed help. Even so, he knew the one thing he knew wasn’t happening was telling Ford. Ford thought that everything was back to normal, and Stan couldn’t, just couldn’t, ruin that for him. Even if he was literally going to be possessed by the demon that was supposed to disappear for good. But a part of him longed to go and tell–but he was scared and stubborn, and nothing was going to be said.

Instead, he watched time tick by slowly as he considered his next move.

. . .

A few days passed before he’d seriously felt the effects of whatever Bill gave him. On his way to the kitchen, Stanley suddenly saw a step that wasn’t there, or something, tripped, and fell. He tumbled down to the bottom, splaying onto the ground.

Instead of getting back up, though, he passed out, and whence he did so, Bill took over his mind and body. He couldn’t think, couldn’t feel–he just existed in his own mindscape, witnessing everything that he–Bill–did.

A small laugh could be heard if one were to listen hard enough. It was Bill, that much was clear. Stanley’s eyes glowed a bright yellow, an unnatural yellow that could be well hidden. Bill immediately checked out the pain tolerance–pretty high, unfortunately, because that meant his job was going to be this much harder. He spun around in a circle, starting to feel dizzy before he heard Ford call his name from upstairs. “Stanley!”

Oh, great, what did he want now? Before he could process, and before Bill could even reach the stairs, Stan tried with all of his might to push him out. For a moment, his eyes were a bright white once more. Then Bill had his turn and they flickered back to yellow. White, yellow, white, yellow. Neither gave up, and both spirits collided at the same time.

One white eye, perfectly normal—save for the bags underneath and the red strain lines, and one glowing yellow eye, slitted like that of a snake. Stanley touched his good eye before the little control he had faded. His eyes remained the weird combination from earlier, for some inexplicable reason. He looked over himself in confusion. What…?

Stanley watched with one eye, as though he closed his other, as his body moved without him.

Bill didn’t seem to notice the change, and resumed walking down the steps. _“Someday, I’m going to kill that bastard–I’ll ruin his life!”_ Bill thought, grumbling in annoyance. That really wasn’t necessary!

The weird part was that Stanley heard this. Could he…hear the demon’s thoughts now? Okay, now, this was a new level of weirdness. All as he could do was watch as Bill paraded right up to Ford, grinning like an idiot.

“Stanley, there you are. There are some things I’d like to…discuss.” Ford said coldly, looking at him with a stare similar to Filbrick’s. Stan couldn’t help but shiver, which, somehow, ended up happening anyway.

“Yes?” Bill asked, impatiently waiting.

His gaze turned to his eyes, his warm, glowing eyes, and Ford sighed, no longer able to keep up the nasty glare. “Truth be told,” he confessed, “I’m tired of fighting you.” Stan’s–Bill’s–eyebrow quirked, and he tilted his head slightly in clear signs of confusion. “What I’m trying to say is—do you want to sail the world with me?”

Bill’s eyes glowed impossibly brighter, but were easily hidden by the glare and he said, “No.”

Ford’s eyes widened before he squinted suspiciously. “What do you mean, no?”

“I don’t want your damned pity party, Si–Ford. I’m not going to sail the world with the dumb___ who left me behind!” Bill said, trying to contain his glee. Well, ruining this guy’s life was going to be easier than he thought.

Instead of being understanding, Ford glared at him, cold as ever. “I’m doing you a favor here. I miss you.”

Before Bill could counter and ruin everything, Stanley pushed his way back into control and said, “I’m sorry. It’s just…everything. In all honesty, I’d love to.”

Ford was very confused at this point, but he smiled anyway. “You won’t be disappointed.”

A smile was returned, and they just looked at each other for a moment before Stanley made a lame excuse and went to his room. He searched through his drawers while Bill looked on curiously, yet could do naught to stop it.

A spoon. What? He’d found a spoon in the drawer. Looking in the mirror, Stanley saw the hideous glowing eye and stabbed it. He groaned in pain as his eye slowly started to bleed. Again, again, get it out getitout—

He slammed his hands on the table. Goddamnit! Goddamnit, GOD DAMNIT!!! It wouldn’t go away. Stanley gasped, releasing the breath he didn’t know he was holding. Blood dripped onto the table and he looked at it, realizing how stupid what he just did really was.

He panicked even more when it started to hurt too badly, and he held an eye over his hand, wiping away the blood like it were his tears, before Stanley felt himself fade and Bill take the reins once again.

. . .

The following days were pure torture for Stanley. He’d wake up, but he felt empty. He resolved on these days to do nothing but sleep, which is what he did.

One of these days was today, of course, and he was gazing up at the ceiling. He never fell asleep last night, and he didn’t plan to after…

_Now Stanley, if you really want to go that far…then by all means, we will…_ he could still hear, ringing in his ears from last night. He reached up to his eye. It…it was gone. There actually wasn’t anything there anymore, just bandaged up space. Tears fell from his remaining eye, and he turned back to face his wall.

He really didn’t want to get up today.

. . .

Time passed, and soon enough Stanley had no choice but to get up.

Today was the day. Stanley looked at himself in the mirror. Everything was supposed to be better, now that Ford was back, but he wasn’t sure if that would ever be any more. He saw the dried blood on his face and he touched the bandage over his eye, wincing.

Ford had been cooped up in the basement, and somehow managed to miss this entirely. Unfortunately, that meant Ford hadn’t caught onto anything, and Stanley was still acting depressed.

What was a real surprise, though, was when Stanley sat down in the kitchen with some coffee and Ford came up for some food. Looking down at his mug, he pretended to be occupied. “Stanley?” Ford asked, concern written all over his face. Although he couldn’t see much, Ford recognized that Stan hadn’t been in the kitchen for a week.

Ford walked over and repeated himself. “Stanley? Are you alright? It’s been a while…” But Stanley couldn’t listen. He frowned. Since when was Ford so concerned in his personal life? “Stanley, look at me. What’s wrong?”

Hesitantly, Stan looked up into Ford’s eyes. Tears fell from his one eye, and he sniffled. Ford’s eyes widened, then narrowed. “Oh, Stan…” he gave him a small hug. “I’m sorry…I should’ve seen this earlier…”

“B-but you can stop it?” he blurted out. Shiiiit, he didn’t mean to say that.

“Stop what?”

Silence.

“Stop what, Stanley?”

A small silence…he hesitated. “I…” But he didn’t say anything. Rather, his eye started to glow and turn the familiar yellow. He hung his head in shame for a moment before Ford could see the remaining, glowing, yellow eye.

Ford gasped for a moment before his anger took control. “What the hell?! You made a deal with a damned demon?!” He stood up, his sympathy all dried out.

“Wow, Sixer, it’s good to see you too,” Bill retorted, grinning like an idiot. He moved closer to Ford, who backed up.

“…Bill? I thought we defeated you!”

“Wrong~!” he replied, laughing. “I’m still here.” Ford’s eyes showed his clear panic. Was this what Stanley was talking about? Why didn’t he tell him?

Bill just kept walking around the house, and Ford hated it. Although it was Stanley’s fault, he still felt sympathy. After all, Stanley wouldn’t make a deal if it wasn’t something about his family. He grabbed Bill by the collar and tackled him, pinning him to the ground.

The glowing receded, and Stan’s pure, white eyes looked directly at Ford. He was scared. Ford narrowed his eyes. “Why would you make a deal with him?!” he spat, pushing himself off of Stan.

“I…I didn’t,” he confessed.

“Hah, that’s rich. Dream demons can’t possess you without making a deal.”

“B…but…the potion, a-and, the…” he sniffled. If Ford wasn’t going to understand now, he never would. He had one last shot. Ford quirked a brow.

“What?”

It all sounded so familiar…

“He said he had this weird potion thing. II 56 or something. I don’t really know what it is, but he said he used it…” Stan trailed off, pushing himself up and off the ground. “I get it, it looks like I made a deal, and I haven’t been telling you anything recently,” he admitted, looking directly at Ford. “And for that, I’m sorry…but I really need help, now…” Stanley pleaded, tears in his eye.

Ford looked, mouth agape, for a moment. What exactly was he supposed to say to that? “I don’t think…I-I don’t…” For if he were to be truthful, he couldn’t understand. His brain wasn’t processing what he just heard, and…he was scared.

Stanley sighed, turning to leave. “I think I understand…” he mumbled.

. . .

Night came, and Ford’s thoughts were racing. He wanted to help his brother, desperately so, but he just didn’t know how. And he was still terrified of Bill–how was he going to help?

His door creaked open and he saw Stanley. Instead of being relieved–they really need to talk–he saw the yellow, glowing eye and backed up. He dodged when he was trying to be tackled.

Having years in the portal, Ford was definitely stronger than he used to be. As a result, he easily lunged and pinned Bill. Blinded by anger, he swung–once, twice, thrice–before he grabbed both of his hands, tied them, and dragged him up to the attic.

Ford scowled at Bill, tying him to a chair for a moment while he set up. A large candle ring finally formed, and he untied and shoved Bill into the circle. He said a quick incantation, and when Bill tried to attack him, he found he was trapped.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Bill asked, confusedly banging his–Stan’s–hands onto the shield. Ford started reading aloud, effectively starting an exorcism.

It was a few minutes in that Bill understood, and he gave control to Stan for a moment. “What’s…going on?” he asked.

Ford stopped for a moment, looking directly into the innocent, scared eyes of Stan. He hesitated, and within that moment Bill was able to lunge at him again. Ford felt the punch before he processed.

With a growl, he attacked Bill again. Ford was weak with hand combat–he’d always use guns and the like. So he took out a gun and pointed it at Bill. “This is over.”

Bill backed up, into the ring. “W-wait, don’t you think that–?” And then. He smiled. He opened his arms, like an offering. Because if he died, so did Stan.

_BANG!_

But instead of hitting Bill, it ended up bouncing off the protective forcefield and broke the window behind him. He looked back for a moment, then back at Bill. Then he started chanting again. This was over.

Bill felt himself fade, slowly, and eventually, Stan’s body fell to the ground.

He was gone.

Stanley woke up with a groan before he got an enormous hug from Ford. “You’re okay!”

“I thought you didn’t want to help me…” Stan said, tears brimming in his one eye.

Ford smiled. “No, silly, I just…needed time to think. Besides, if I told you my plan, Bill would know it.”

Stan nodded in understanding. “So…it’s all over?” he asked, pulling away from the hug to look Ford in the eyes.

Ford nodded. “Everything with Bill? Yes.” Stan looked relieved, mumbling a “thank god” and smiling. “But there is one thing left unresolved.” Stan looked up at him in confusion. Ford hated that–the other eye, missing, he hated seeing the suffering Stan had to go through. Still, he was hoping that this would make everything a little better.

“Do you want to sail the world with me?” he asked, nervously. Stan’s eye widened, and he smiled bigger than Ford had ever seen.

“Of course!”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I guess I'll see you next week--I hope! :)


End file.
